candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 197/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 196/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 198/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 197 (Dreamworld) is the twelfth level in Tiki Fiesta and the 91st jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 36 double jelly squares and score at least 80,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The part of the board where the jellies are located is entirely blocked by three-layered icing and marmalade, making this level difficult. *The moon scale is stable, making it safe to activate the wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination. *Luckily, the moon struck lasts for 10 moves and clears two colours from the board. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points. Hence, an additional 8,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: Regular moves *In this level, the entire bottom half of the board is filled with multi-layered icing and jelly squares. However there is only one column that connects that top half where the candies are to the bottom half. *The best way to beat this level, is to fill up Odus’ moon scale. While doing that, try to create a vertical striped candy on the areas directly above the wrapped candy and activate it. After that is done, activate the wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination. This will give you a larger area to work with and clears more jellies at the start of the moon struck. Part 2: Special Candies *Before you achieve the moon struck, look around the board to try to create special candies, such as wrapped and striped candies. This will help you once you achieve the moon struck. Part 3: The Moon Scale *Since this is a Dreamworld level, the moon scale is obviously present. While the moon scale is stable, Occasionally pay attention to it and if it is tilting too dangerously, quickly make matches of candies whose colours match the other side of the moon scale. Part 4: The Moon Struck *When there is a moon scale, there is a moon struck. As this board has six colours, moon struck will remove two colours when it occurs. With fewer colours on the board after the moon struck, create multiple special candies at the top half of the board. The special candies created here will help you to remove the icing and jelly that are at the bottom of the board. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points. Hence, an additional 48,000 points for two stars and an additional 78,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Like its Reality counterpart, a vertical striped candy has to be created to uncover two of the wrapped candies because all the jellies are protected by three layer icings and the wrapped candies are in marmalade. This will give more points. *A wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination created by the uncovering of the wrapped candies in marmalade will cause the board to open up quickly, increases the number of available matches and also increases the power of the moon struck. *25 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for ten moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. This can be negated if point three is not fulfilled before moon struck. Notes #36 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 72,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-28-53.png|Mobile version Level 197 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Tiki Fiesta levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars